Stupid Drama
by Mhc
Summary: Se mordió el labio y recordó el beso de ayer, volvió a sentir dolor de estomago y es que no era por nada personal contra el joven, pero es que hasta ahora nadie podía compararse con los besos de El, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. UA.. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Drama**

**_______________________________________________________________**

En enésima vez en la noche reviso su celular esperando una respuesta, una que diera pie a esa ilusión que poco a poco dentro de ella se marchitaba y le hacia daño y ahora que lo observaba desde su punto de vista no podía mas que reprocharse por poseer ese pensamiento tan dramático, el mismo drama al cual ella estaba acostumbrada a criticar. Sintió rabia, impotencia y tristeza al mismo tiempo y no pudo evitar sentirse engañada, entupida y frustrada, sin tener con quien desahogarse, sin tener manera de drenar tanto malestar e incomprensión; y es que con quien lo haría si nadie sabia. Un trío de tibias lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mas entupida se sintió, ¿desde cuando ella lloraba por ese tipo de cosas? Eso, definitivamente, si que era nuevo para ella pero a la vez inevitable.

El Domingo anterior habían pasado un día fogoso aunque un tanto aparatoso, pero un domingo que ella no cambiaria por nada, nada paso, solo besos, cariarías y gemidos, pero nada mas allá, cierto intentos que no pasaron de ser no mas que eso, intentos.

Lamentablemente cierta curiosidad la invadió cuando lo vio salir de la habitación dejando su celular en la cama, ya habían tenido problemas por eso, lo sabía pero más pudo su curiosidad que el recuerdo de una pelea hacia menos de una semana. Tomo el aparato y empezó a revisarlo, sabia que estaba mal pero ella quería saber y como todo lo prohibido es tentador, hurgó en el buscando lo que sabía que encontraría, no le sorprendió, pues aunque estaba hasta cierto punto cegada por el, sabia que no todo lo que brilla es oro y que tanta silencio a la final escondía algo.

Ahora estaba en su cama, reprochándose y llorando, no solo el sentirse entupidamente triste por algo como eso, algo que ella vivía para criticar, si no también sintiéndose frustrada por no poder hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y que hacer cuando no puedes acabar con algo que nunca fue tuyo? ¿Como cambiar algo que te gusta tal cual es? Y es el que el conflicto no era el, el conflicto era ella.

Y pensar que hace menos de tres meses eran solo buenos amigos, sin dramas, sin lágrimas, sin silencios, sin corazones rotos, los mismos que ella tanto etiquetaba de dramáticos. Aun esperaba respuesta a ese "Te Extraño" que hace tres horas envío con esperanza de una respuesta, sin importar que cortante o simple fuera, esperando una respuesta… Que patética se sentía, necesitaba escapar de un juego del cual ella, **Sakura Haruno** misma había sido autora junto al mismísimo **Sasuke Uchiha**.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Se lo Dedico a **Brendy**… Gracias preciosa por escucharme en esos momentos que necesite tanto ser escuchada, Te amo.

Sigue derecho.

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. El

No pensaba traer mas sobre este Fics, pero no se… algo me nació y quise escribir.

_**Stupid Drama**_

**Capitulo 2: El**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Observo el reloj de su celular, 12:56 **A.M** y en ese minuto un suspiro se perdió mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

Se sentía bien hablar con alguien, sin importar quien fuera, la escuchaban o simulaba que lo hacían, pero por lo menos se desahogaba aunque a su parecer el era como una grabadora repitiendo cada dos por tres un "_Princesa no te hagas eso_" o un "_Chamita tu vales _oro", frases tan trilladas que a ella misma le fastidiaban, aunque ahora que meditaba la situación le valía poco, estaba siendo escuchada al fin y eso para ella ya se había convertido en una necesidad.

- _lo hago, con la condición de que me des un beso_ – escucho como respuesta cuando ella le pidió hablar. Lo pensó, ella lo acababa de conocer recién esa tarde y honestamente eso era lo que menos le importaba, en su mente solo estaba otra persona, la persona por la cual quería ser escuchada. Con un par de cervezas encima poco le importo y acepto la condición del joven, al instante se arrepintió de tal aprobación, que asco, besaba como llama comiendo, pudo comparar ella al instante que el empezó, no era un acto agradable y hasta asco sintió y en ese preciso instante solo recordó que **El**, si **El**, por quien quería ser escuchada realmente besaba deliciosa y exquisitamente, con perfecta sincronización y despertando en ella sensaciones inexplicables y que extrañaba con horror. El estomago le dolía y hasta arcadas sintió al oler en el aliento del joven el cigarro que hace menos de treinta minutos había fumado el.

Volvió a su realidad aun sin dejar de sentirse confusa, Lo de ayer había sido una locura para ella, se sentía estupida y recordaba que la noche anterior al llegar a su casa había le enviado un mensaje a **El** Diciéndole que olvidara todo y siguieran con su amistad, cosa que para ella se le había hecho costumbre pues la noche anterior a esa y la anterior esa otra también había enviado ese mismo mensaje pero con diferentes palabras, todos habían ido a terminar al basurero de su olvido, la diferencia era que la de ayer había sido de verdad o eso creía ella. Volvió a echar un vistazo al aparato "4 mensajes" se leía en la pantalla, mordió su labio y se aventuro a abrirlos, el primero era un mensaje de** El **donde solo se leían un "_ay Sakurita_", el otro era de el chico de la noche anterior donde le agradecía por la fantástica noche y que esperaba que se repitiera, que lastima que ella no pensara igual; el tercero era su favorito, a pesar de lo poco que decía, pero un "_Te Quiero Niñita loca_" de parte de **El **bastaba para sentirse perdida entre las nubes, y el cuarto mensaje solo pertenecía a la empresa de telecomunicaciones, que como siempre le enviaba propaganda por mensajes de Texto.

Se apresuro a responder el "_Te Quiero Niñita loca_" de **EL **y es que aunque se había jurado acabar con todo sabia que no podría cumplir, sabia que no podría acabar tan fácilmente con algo que le embriagaba hasta el alma y que la hacia sentir tantas cosas, buenas y malas al mismo tiempo… y es que últimamente ya casi nada le importaba si el estaba presente. El le pidió un _¿por que?_ y ella exigió hablar, a la final después de varios mensajes quedaron en verse, suspiro y cerro los ojos, sabia que volvería a caer pero no era eso lo que temía, lo que le incomodaba era que ella ayer _había hablado de mas_, _había dado nombres y hasta datos, _y lo peor del caso no era eso, si no que el joven y **El** se conocían y no eran simpatizantes. Solo le quedaba rogar porque todo terminara en tan rápido como empezó.

Se mordió el labio y recordó el beso de ayer, volvió a sentir dolor de estomago y es que no era por nada personal contra el joven, pero es que hasta ahora nadie podía compararse con los besos de **El, **el mismísimo** Sasuke Uchiha.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Chicas, sobre una continuación… no prometo nada :) pero, esperemos que si.

Gracias de Verdad por leer… se les quiere.

**Sigue derecho y déjame un Review.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
